En lo bueno y en lo malo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Porque Lis Flores prometió que estarían siempre juntos. Para el reto "Metas Fallidas" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**EN LO BUENO Y EN LO MALO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii es una creación de Sorg—esp. Las hermanas Flores son mías._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Metas fallidas"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

 _ **Madrid. Verano de 1883**_

Lis jamás se acostumbraría al semblante serio de su hermana Begoña. Siempre había sido una mujer de temperamento alegre pero de un tiempo a esta parte parecía hundida en la tristeza. Realmente no era para menos. En los últimos meses se había enfrentado a la infidelidad de su marido y había tenido que acoger en su casa a su hija bastarda para ver cómo el idiota de Francisco se moría por culpa de la viruela de dragón. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de perdonarle completamente, aunque lo había intentado y ahí estaba el pequeño Octavio, tan feo como el desgraciado de su padre.

Lis se había llevado un buen disgusto cuando Bego se presentó en su casa para explicarle lo que Francisco había hecho. Le había dolido porque el muy idiota siempre fue su cuñado favorito, porque lo creyó digno de confianza y traicionó a su hermana de mala manera. Ahora estaba muerto y Bego seguía sin poder reír porque lo echaba de menos y porque no sabía qué hacer con la pequeña Estrella, que era una niña preciosa y estaba sola en el mundo.

—No puedo abandonarla —dijo mientras mecía a su bebé—. La verdad es que me he encariñado con ella. Es una niña muy buena y no tiene la culpa de nada.

Lis asintió. Tenía bastante claro que si alguna vez Lucas se atrevía a engañarla con cualquier mujerzuela, le aplicaría cierto hechizo que alguna de sus hermanas había escrito en los Libros de Ensalmos de su progenitora. Ella nunca sería tan generosa como lo fue Bego en su momento, aunque tratándose de la niña posiblemente actuaría igual. Ninguna Flores tendría corazón para abandonar a una criatura en las circunstancias de Estrellita. Miró a Pilar, su única hija, y sintió una gran angustia al imaginársela desamparada y sola.

—Además, antes de morir Francisco me pidió que no la alejara de sus hermanos.

Lis no se mordió la lengua. Nunca lo hacía cuando conversaba con Begoña.

—Me vas a perdonar pero tu marido era un caradura.

—Está muerto.

—Eso no le exime de culpa. Si se hubiera comportado con decencia, ahora mismo no estarías en esta situación —Lis se puso en pie, sintiéndose más enfadada de lo que debería estar—. Sola, con dos niños y al cargo de otra que ni siquiera es tuya.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —Bego no parecía afectada por el tono de voz tenso de su hermana—. Estrella no tiene a nadie más. Su madre no tenía familia. ¿Quieres que la deje en un orfanato?

—No he dicho eso.

—¿Qué dices, entonces?

Lis bufó. Ni siquiera ella sabía lo que quería decir. Sólo tenía claro que la situación era muy injusta y que Bego se estaba ganando el cielo. Derrotada, volvió a sentarse y extendió los brazos para coger a su sobrino.

—Eres una santa, Bego.

La aludida esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Cualquiera de nosotras hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Lis agitó la cabeza y comprendió que esa conversación había llegado a un punto muerto. Sólo a Bego le correspondía tomar esa decisión y conociéndola como la conocía, posiblemente adoptara a Estrella. Así pues, decidió cambiar de tema.

—He recibido una carta de Lucas. Regresa la semana próxima.

Lucas era actor. Lis se encaprichó de él la primera vez que vio su fotografía en el periódico, cuando no era más que una niña. Ni en sus sueños más bonitos y optimistas llegó a imaginarse que algún día terminaría casándose con él, pero se habían conocido por casualidad en Madrid y el resto era historia.

Lucas no era exactamente cómo ella se había imaginado. Siempre pensó que era el hombre perfecto, guapo y galante de sus obras de teatro, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Ciertamente era guapo y podía ser bastante caballeroso si se lo proponía, pero su marido era esencialmente humano. Un hombre que siempre se levantaba de mal humor, que se mordía las uñas y que podía pasar mucho tiempo mirándose en el espejo. Demasiado, en opinión de Lis.

Lo peor de estar casada con él era que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Su compañía a menudo actuaba en otros países de la Europa mágica y Lis podía pasar semanas sin verlo. Al principio del matrimonio acostumbraba a reunirse con él cada vez que tenía ocasión, pero a esas alturas tenía un trabajo estable en San Mateo y una niña muy pequeña y no podía irse como lo hacía antaño.

—Dice que la representación ha sido un éxito y el director de la compañía está en tratos con un empresario ruso para actuar en Moscú este invierno.

—¿Moscú? —Begoña alzo las cejas con sorpresa—. ¿Es que tu marido habla ruso?

—Ni una palabra, pero ya sabes cómo funcionan los hechizos traductores. Obran milagros.

Begoña suspiró. Antes de que pasara lo de Francisco, repetía una y otra vez que no le importaría en absoluto estar casada con un hombre que viajara como Lucas. Por circunstancias personales nunca había podido abandonar el país pero soñaba con hacerlo algún día. De hecho, planeaba hacer un pequeño periplo por tierras lusas en cuanto pudiera solucionar el asunto de Estrella.

—El invierno en Moscú debe ser muy frío.

—En serio, hermana. ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Para algo están los hechizos térmicos. Además, tengo entendido que en Rusia venden túnicas encantadas que protegen del frío con bastante efectividad.

—¿Acaso tienes planeado reunirte con él?

—No he podido visitarle en Bucarest. Te aseguro que Moscú no se me escapará.

Dicho eso, le guiñó un ojo y se echaron a reír. El ambiente había dejado de estar enrarecido y hasta los niños parecían más contentos. Lamentablemente, la algarabía se vio interrumpida por la llegada de una lechuza, portadora de noticias absolutamente terribles.

* * *

 _ **Días después.**_

—Las heridas están sanando bien. Mañana quitaré los vendajes.

Azucena guardó su varita y se alejó dos pasos de la cama. Lucas no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse de medio lado y cubrirse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

Lis suspiró. Podía entender la actitud de su marido, pero estaba cansada. Lucas no había abierto la boca desde que sufriera el ataque, ni en Rumanía ni en España, aunque en realidad no era difícil suponer lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. ¡Por Bargota! Le había mordido un licántropo. Durante la próxima luna llena se convertiría en hombre lobo y debía estar tan asustado como la propia Lis.

Quiso decir algo, aunque sería inútil. Azucena le hizo un gesto y la siguió hasta el pasillo, cerrando la puerta al salir. Tal vez su hermana fuera la persona más adecuada para darles consejos dadas las circunstancias. A menudo Lis pensaba que estaba hecha de acero porque aún era capaz de sonreír pese a haber perdido a dos hijitas recién nacidas. Azucena estaba hecha a prueba de hechizos explosivos, no le cabía la menor duda.

—No sé qué hacer, Azu —se lamentó en cuanto estuvieron a solas—. Lucas está destrozado y yo intento hablar con él, consolarle y darle mi apoyo pero no me lo permite. No me haba ni me mira y yo…

Sollozó. No estaba segura de si Lucas había llorado por su mala suerte, pero ella lo había hecho. Y mucho. Sintió la mano de su hermana en el hombro y se dejó abrazar. Quería ser tan fuerte como ella pero no podía. Nunca antes le había pasado nada tan malo y no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo ayudar a su marido. Lo único que tenía claro es que no pensaba abandonarlo.

—Necesita tiempo para asimilar lo que le está ocurriendo —Azucena habló con mucha suavidad—. Por fortuna no he tenido que enfrentarme a demasiados casos como el suyo, pero en San Mateo hemos tratado a algunos licántropos y la mayoría de ellos consiguen salir adelante. No será fácil, pero Lucas mejorará.

Tal vez tuviera razón. Estaba claro que tarde o temprano se recuperaría de las heridas físicas. Con un poco de suerte a lo mejor terminaba por aceptar su nueva condición, pero lo que le pasaba era para siempre. Nunca se curaría, nunca se libraría de su maldición.

—Cuando llegue la luna llena…

—Te recomiendo que hables con un buen arquitecto mágico —Por un momento, Azucena le recordó a Rosa, la más práctica de todas sus hermanas—. Esta casa tiene sótano, así que podrá adaptarlo a las necesidades de tu marido cuando pase lo que tiene que pasar. Posiblemente lo tenga listo en un par de semanas, aunque yo te recomendaría que su primera transformación la pase en el Ministerio de Magia.

Lis se estremeció. Había escuchado oír de aquel lugar. Eran unas celdas mágicamente aisladas preparadas para encerrar a los hombres lobos en las noches de luna llena. Nadie había dicho que allí se les ocasionara daño alguno a esos pobres desgraciados, pero Lis no podía evitar imaginarse que eran sitios absolutamente horribles. No quería que Lucas fuera allí.

—¿Por qué? Si podemos arreglar el sótano antes…

—Lis —Azucena la interrumpió—. La primera transformación será muy traumática. Lo mejor para Lucas es que haya gente preparada para atenderlo cuando se despierte.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido expresar con palabras el horror que sintió al imaginarse lo que pasaría aquella mañana, durante su primer despertar. Azucena le apretó el brazo cariñosamente y consultó la hora en el reloj de cuco que adornaba la entrada de la casa.

—Tengo que irme. Las clases de Mila están a punto de terminar y debo recogerla. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame.

Lis asintió y se despidió de su hermana con un nuevo abrazo. Cuando cerró la puerta de la calle se preguntó qué hacer. Se planteó la posibilidad de ir a San Mateo para adelantar un poco del trabajo pendiente en el laboratorio de pociones, pero sabía que asuntos más importantes necesitaban de su atención. Debía conseguir que Lucas reaccionara porque si no iba a volverse loca, así que emprendió sus pasos de vuelta al dormitorio y descubrió que su marido apenas se había movido.

—Azucena ya se ha ido. Si te encontraras mal, podríamos llamarla —Lis se sentó en la cama, a su espalda—. ¿Necesitas algo, Lucas?

Pensó que nuevamente guardaría silencio, que se quedaría inmóvil y la ignoraría como venía ocurriendo desde que ocurriera el incidente, así que le sorprendió que él se diera media vuelta y se incorporara. Cuando habló, su voz casi pareció un gruñido.

—En realidad sí —Tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos—. Quiero que cojas a tu hija y te vayas de mi casa.

Si Lis no supiera que su esposo era uno de los mejores actores del teatro español, hubiera creído que él la odiaba. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que detrás de esa mirada de desprecio no había más que un pobre hombre asustado y se negó a ceder ante él.

—Los dos sabemos que no quieres eso, así que no digas barrabasadas.

Él se mordió los labios y toda su dureza desapareció para dar paso a un ser absolutamente devastado.

—Tienes que entender que es lo mejor, Lis.

—A mí no me lo parece en absoluto.

—Porque eres una necia —Lucas volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Hablaba muy en serio—. Soy un monstruo.

—¡No digas eso!

—En la próxima luna llena, me convertiré en una criatura sedienta de sangre —Había ignorado su interrupción—. Perderé toda clase de control sobre sí mismo y seré un monstruo. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Podría hacerte daño o hacerle daño a Pilar —Alzó la voz más de lo que la había alzado nunca—. ¡Maldita sea! Podría matar a cualquiera y si eso pasara, no me lo podría perdonar.

Lis lo entendía. Ya había supuesto que esos pensamientos rondaban la mente de su esposo y los encontraba totalmente absurdos. Animada porque finalmente conseguía arrancarle unas palabras, extendió una mano que posó sobre su hombro y le habló con la voz impregnada de pasión protectora.

—Pero eso no va a pasar, Lucas. Haremos que durante la transformación estés en un lugar seguro. Buscaremos al mejor arquitecto mágico para que aísle el sótano y te mantendremos a salvo a ti y a los demás. Todo saldrá bien.

El brujo la miró como si creyera en sus palabras, pero finalmente suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—No seas ingenua, Lis —Se tumbó nuevamente y le dio la espalda—. Si no te vas tú, me iré yo.

Lis apretó los labios. Si ese tonto pensaba que se iba a salir con la suya, iba listo.

* * *

 _ **Tras la primera luna llena.**_

Aunque lo había intentado, Lucas no se había ido a ninguna parte. Siete días antes de la luna llena, abandonó la casa familiar procurando no dejar ninguna pista sobre su paradero, pero Lis siempre se había considerado más inteligente que él y lo había detenido en Vigo, a punto de tomar un barco rumbo a América.

Habían discutido mucho. Lucas había dejado de estar triste para pasar a estar enfadado y jamás se habían gritado como se gritaron ese día. Lis aún no sabía cómo lo consiguió, pero su esposo regresó a Madrid con ella y comenzaron a tomar decisiones juntos. La primera fue llevar a la pequeña Pilar a la casa de sus abuelos. La segunda, buscar información sobre lo que estaba por venir.

No fue fácil. Lucas seguía taciturno y silencioso y ni siquiera compartían habitación. Lis en cambio se sentía más animada y había empezado a leer libros y estaba planeando ponerse en contacto con personas en la misma situación que su esposo. Además, estaba el asunto de las pociones. Estaba convencida de que, al igual que cualquier otra enfermedad, la licantropía tenía una cura. Siempre había sido muy buena preparando toda clase de pócimas y mejunjes y por eso se dedicaba profesionalmente a ello. Estaba segura de que podría curar a su esposo. Solo necesitaba ponerse a investigar y tarde o temprano encontraría la solución.

Pero no ese día. Esa mañana calurosa tendría que pasarla en San Mateo, acompañando a su marido. No estaba segura de qué iba a encontrarse cuando atravesara la puerta de su habitación pero tenía claro que no sería nada bueno. Los sanadores ya le habían dicho que su esposo se encontraba bastante bien dadas las circunstancias y Lis pensaba mantenerse a su lado ese día y todos los que hicieran falta.

Por supuesto que al principio había tenido miedo. Los hombres lobo eran muy peligrosos y sanguinarios y nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de compartir tiempo y espacio con uno de ellos. Pero los hombres lobo también eran personas que pasaban la mayor parte del mes siendo normales y corrientes y Lis no deseaba alejarse de su marido porque, pese a todo, seguía siendo Lucas. El guapísimo, arrogante y un poco bobo a veces Lucas Molinero.

Lis tomó aire antes de entrar a su habitación. Azucena se había ofrecido a acompañarla pero prefería pasar por eso ella sola. Después de todo, aquella solo sería la primera de muchas mañanas de luna llena. Armándose de valor, abrió la puerta y se detuvo bajo el umbral para mirar a Lucas, quien estaba tumbado boca arriba, cubierto hasta el cuello por las sábanas y con los ojos fijos en la ventana.

Cuando la escuchó, giró la cabeza para mirarla. Lis vio entonces un largo arañazo en su mejilla y se estremeció. Debía tener muchas heridas semejantes. Era horrible y ella debía mantenerse firme. Ya lloraría todo lo que quisiera cuando estuviera sola.

—Buenos días, Lucas —Le habló con suavidad, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a él. Temió por su respuesta, así que le sorprendió que tuviera ganas de bromear.

—Por decir algo —Espetó, resoplando y sonriendo tímidamente. Lis sintió que le daba permiso para cogerle la mano.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Adolorido y cansado, pero los sanadores dicen que estoy bien.

Lis asintió y se dispuso a hacer una pregunta que incluso ella encontró un poco impertinente.

—¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?

Lucas se tomó su tiempo para responder. Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, pareciendo mucho más tranquilo que en días anteriores. A Lis le resultó extraña tanta calma y no supo si era algo bueno o no.

—Recuerdo el dolor de la transformación y poco más. Los sanadores me llevaron a una habitación mágicamente encantada y por lo que parece he pasado toda la noche golpeándome contra las paredes acolchadas. Me he hecho unos cuantos arañazos y… —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé qué más decir, Lis.

No había mucho más que pudiera decir, de todas formas.

—Lo que tengo ahora mismo es un hambre feroz —Suspiró—. Azucena vino hace un rato y me dijo que más tarde me darán un buen filete de carne. Creo que será la primera vez en mi vida que desayune algo así.

—Alguna ventaja debe tener lo que te pasa —Lis también se animó a bromear. Sintió gran alivio cuando él se rió.

—Sí, supongo.

Se quedaron callados durante bastante rato. Lis le acariciaba la mano, temerosa de que él no aceptara más afectos por su parte. Era extraño en ella ser tan cauta y mostrarse tan insegura.

—Lis —La voz de Lucas llenó la habitación—. Abrázame.

Y ella obedeció encantada.

* * *

 _ **Días más tarde.**_

Eloísa Peinado vivía en el barrio mágico de Toledo. Poseía una casa grande y lujosa en la Plaza de Rada y era famosa por organizar las mejores fiestas de la ciudad. Era amante de la moda ingenua y siempre vestía con gran elegancia y sofisticación. Era tan educada que podía resultar pedante y, aunque no era guapa, sí que resultaba atractiva.

En su juventud, había sido enemiga acérrima de su madre y por ese motivo Lis no estaba segura de que fuera a ser recibida de buenas maneras, pero ni ella era Margarita de la Fuente ni la señora Peinado era tonta. Al igual que todos en el país, sabía perfectamente lo que le había ocurrido a Lucas Molinero, así que podía suponer por qué fue a verla Lis ese día.

La criada de doña Eloísa la había llevado hasta un saloncito con las paredes forradas de papel rosa y le había pedido que esperara. Apenas un par de minutos después, la anfitriona hizo acto de presencia. Llevaba el cabello recogido con sencillez y un vestido azul que resaltaba su figura de forma espléndida. Lis pensó que parecía más joven que su madre y sólo acertó a ver una cicatriz en su rostro perfectamente maquillado porque se esforzó en buscar alguna señal que delatara su condición.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, señora Flores —Eloísa la saludó con cortesía y la invitó a tomar asiento—. Debo reconocer que su visita no me ha sorprendido demasiado.

Su madre siempre decía que doña Eloísa no era una mujer demasiado diplomática. Pese a su alta posición dentro de la sociedad mágica, no acostumbraba a, hablando vulgarmente, marear la perdiz.

—No quisiera molestarla pero necesito hablar con usted.

—Sobre la nueva condición de su marido, supongo —Doña Eloísa hizo aparecer un juego de café y unas galletas—. Espero que se haya recuperado satisfactoriamente después de su primera transformación.

—Físicamente está bien, pero no se encuentra de buen ánimo —Lis tomó aire. Puesto que la señora Peinado le había dado pie para tratar el asunto de forma directa, no se hizo de rogar—. He pensado que charlar con personas que sufren la misma enfermedad podría hacerle mucho bien.

—Usted ya sabe que acostumbro a recibir toda clase de visitas en mi casa —Incluso a los hijos de mis enemigos, le faltó añadir—. Su esposo podría haberla acompañado sin problemas.

—Se ha negado.

—Entiendo —Doña Eloísa probó su café y le añadió azúcar, instando a Lis a hacer lo propio—. Sé que está preocupada por él pero debe saber que lo que le ocurre es perfectamente normal. No es sencillo asumir nuestra condición pero aprenderá a vivir con ello. Todos lo hacemos.

—¿Y si no puede?

Lis tenía miedo. Cada vez que veía a Lucas sentado junto a la ventana, desanimado y sin querer hacer nada, algo se encogía en su interior.

—No le mentiré, señora Flores. A lo largo de mi vida he conocido a personas que no han podido convivir con su licantropía y han terminado por quitarse la vida. Es posible que a su esposo le ocurra precisamente eso.

Sí. Su madre tenía razón. Nada de andarse por las ramas. Doña Eloísa era extraordinariamente honesta. Tanto que no le importaba hacer daño.

—No me mire así. Ambas sabemos que es una posibilidad, aunque por fortuna no ocurre muy a menudo. Su esposo necesita que sus seres queridos le apoyen y le ayuden a seguir con su vida. Nuestra enfermedad sólo se hace notar una vez al mes y, aunque es duro, se puede sobrellevar.

Muchos le habían hablado en esos términos ya, sobre todo Azucena. Lis entendía cómo eran las cosas y en realidad no estaba allí para que le dieran ánimos.

—Lo sé, pero creo que se podría hacer algo más.

Doña Eloísa la miró con interés.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Lis extendió la espalda y aclaró su voz. El momento decisivo había llegado.

—En las últimas semanas he leído mucho sobre licantropía. Sé que en muchos países es considerada una maldición y se trata a los enfermos como si fueran apestados. También sé que en muchos otros países se les trata con dignidad e incluso existen comunidades en las que se les venera como dioses —Doña Eloísa la miró como si no le estuviera contando nada nuevo—. También sé que existen formas para hacer que los lobos estén más calmados durante las transformaciones. Cuando un licántropo puede pasar la luna llena al aire libre no se autolesiona con tanta virulencia. Si además lo hace junto a otros compañeros, al día siguiente se sienten más reconfortados. Incluso el sexo les hace sentir mejor.

—¿Sexo?

Lis enrojeció. No era ninguna puritana pero nada pudo hacer por controlar esa reacción física.

—Si un licántropo encuentra una pareja para las noches de luna llena… Ya me entiende.

Doña Eloísa asintió y permaneció callada hasta que apuró su café. Dejó la taza sobre el platillo con delicadeza y colocó ambas manos en su regazo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

—Usted es una mujer muy influyente. Todos los brujos de Toledo la respetan y sé que lo mismo le ocurre en otras ciudades. También sé que mantiene contacto con otros licántropos del país y por ese motivo creo que su colaboración podría ser de gran utilidad.

—¿En qué tendría que colaborar?

—Creo que los licántropos podrían organizarse como si de una fundación se tratara. Podrían apoyarse los unos a los otros, organizar reuniones y poner a disposición de todo el mundo ayuda médica o económica. Posiblemente desde el Ministerio podrían concederles alguna clase de subvención —Lis se detuvo, incapaz de descifrar la expresión de su interlocutora—. Y lo que es más importante, podrían ayudarse durante las noches de luna llena, organizar transformaciones conjuntas en un lugar seguro. Eso será mejor que estar encerrados en un sótano.

Doña Eloísa la observaba con los labios apretados, posiblemente meditando sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. A Lis le gustaba verse como una mujer de gran arrojo y valentía pero en ese momento se sintió como una niña pequeña esperando una regañina materna. Doña Eloísa pasó tanto tiempo callada que temió quedarse sin una respuesta clara, hasta que habló. Y lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Su propuesta no me parece en absoluto descabellada —Aseguró, consiguiendo que Lis soltara todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones—. Podría enviar algunas cartas para tantear el terreno. Quizá algunos compañeros se sientan un poco alarmados ante lo novedoso de su idea pero, al igual que usted, he leído mucho sobre la licantropía y soy consciente de que esas costumbres, aunque olvidadas en los últimos tiempos, no son algo que no se haya hecho antes.

—Se lo agradeceré muchísimo, señora Peinado.

Doña Eloísa volvió a guardar silencio, aunque en esa ocasión apenas duró unos segundos. Había algo dulce en sus ojos cuando le habló.

—Aprecio sinceramente que desee ayudar a su esposo. Me consta que no todo el mundo es capaz de convivir con un licántropo.

—Pese a su enfermedad, Lucas sigue siendo el hombre con el que decidí compartir mi vida.

—Por supuesto que lo es, pero también es el hombre al que un hombre lobo atacó en mitad de un escenario en Rumanía. No lo olvide.

El consejo contenido en esas palabras hizo que a Lis se le pusiera el bello de punta. Asintió y decidió que era el momento de despedirse.

—No deseo robarle más tiempo, señora Peinado. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

—De nada —Doña Eloísa inclinó la cabeza—. Dele recuerdos a su madre.

Lis asintió y se desapareció. Las últimas palabras aún rondaban su mente cuando llegó a su propia casa. Se sentía satisfecha y casi contenta, pero su gozo se vio bruscamente interrumpido cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del salón. Alguien estaba rompiendo cosas. No necesitaba ser muy lista para comprender de quién se trataba.

—¡Lucas!

Azucena le había dicho que pasaría. Aseguró que Lucas atravesaría numerosos cambios de humor y en ese momento le había llegado el turno a la furia ciega. Lis se quedó un poco apartada mientras él arrojaba una silla contra la chimenea de mármol.

—¡Para!

La escuchó. Detuvo sus movimientos frenéticos y alzó la vista para mirarla. Su largo cabello, el mismo que Lis adoraba, estaba hecho un desastre, y tenía la cara roja y la respiración acelerada. Y sus ojos… Lis jamás había tenido miedo de su marido hasta ese instante. Por un momento pensó que iría hasta ella y la agarraría del cuello, pero lo que Lucas hizo fue arrodillarse en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera agotado.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Lucas?

Lis le apretó el hombro y vio el documento arrugado que había tirado en el suelo.

—Esos malnacidos… —Murmuró él con voz tensa—. Dicen que ya no tengo que volver al trabajo, que entienden mi situación. Una forma bonita de decir que me despiden porque soy un monstruo.

—No digas eso.

Lis le reprochaba cada vez que decía algo así. Leyó la carta por sí misma y se sintió casi tan indignada como Lucas. Sabía que el negocio del espectáculo era cruel pero aquella forma de apartar a Lucas era tan inoportuna que sintió deseos de tirar alguna silla por la ventana. Pero no. No iba a ceder ante la ira. No cuando tenía noticias que eran buenas.

—Sé que es duro, pero todo esto tiene una parte positiva —Lucas iba a quejarse pero no se lo permitió—. Mi reunión con la señora Peinado ha salido muy bien. Prácticamente la he convencido para que nos ayude en nuestros propósitos.

—Tus propósitos —Puntualizó él de mala gana, aunque más calmado.

—Nuestros —Insistió ella—. Me ha dicho que se pondrá en contacto con otros licántropos y eso es bueno para ti.

—¿Cómo?

—Tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo importante, Lucas. Puedes conseguir que los licántropos del país formen un grupo unido que os permita luchar por vuestro bienestar. Podríais hacer que despidos como el tuyo no se repitan. Podríais ser fuertes y crear algo grande que os ayude ahora y en el futuro.

Lucas apretó los labios. En los últimos días habían hablado mucho sobre aquel tema y, aunque no estaba en absoluto entusiasmado, sabía que a Lis no le faltaba razón en lo que decía. Era muy difícil negarle nada cuando hablaba de forma apasionada.

—Tú trabajarás codo con codo con la señora Peinado y con los otros licántropos y yo seguiré investigando la poción que os curará a todos —Lis se arrodilló a su lado y le puso las manos en el rostro—. Convertiremos esta desdicha en algo bueno, Lucas. No nos rendiremos jamás y alcanzaremos nuestras metas. Te lo prometo.

Día a día se sentía menos desanimado y en esa ocasión creyó en las palabras de su esposa. E hizo algo que llevaba tiempo sin hacer. Y ni siquiera fueron al dormitorio para ello.

* * *

 _ **Toda una vida después**_

—Lis, para ya.

Ella no respondió. Agitó un brazo mientras añadía trece gotas de sangre de minotauro a la mezcla que hervía en el caldero. Dio dos vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y una en el contrario y miró la hora. En diez minutos subiría el fuego hasta que la poción estuviera a punto de quemarse y tal vez conseguiría lo que llevaba tantos años queriendo hacer.

—Es muy tarde. Déjalo ya.

—Son solo las cuatro y media. Terminaré esta prueba y podremos salir a pasear tranquilamente.

—No me refiero a hoy, Lis.

Apretó los labios. Sabía muy bien lo que Lucas quería decir y se negaba a aceptarlo.

Con el paso de los años, las cosas habían ido saliendo bien. Lucas, la señora Peinado y un buen número de licántropos habían conseguido convertirse en una parte visible e incluso poderosa de la sociedad mágica hispanii. Su esposo había perdido su empleo como actor pero a cambio fundó una afamada escuela de artes escénicas. Se habían querido mucho y habían tenido hasta cinco hijos sin que ninguno heredara la licantropía de su padre. En definitiva habían sido felices pero Lis aún tenía una espina clavada y no pensaba morirse sin elaborar esa poción.

—No cejaré en mi empeño, Lucas, así que no insistas.

Su esposo se acercó al caldero y miró en su interior. Los licántropos no solían vivir demasiado pero él acababa de cumplir ochentas años y seguía fuerte y ágil. Ciertamente sufría dolores articulares pero tampoco era el único hombre de su edad en padecerlos.

—Sé que un día prometiste que curarías a todos los licántropos y debes saber que no es necesario que sigas investigando porque ya lo has hecho.

—¿Cómo dices?

—A lo mejor seguimos transformándonos cada luna llena pero tú ayudaste a hacernos más fuertes. Gracias a tu tesón y a tus ideas, podemos vivir en libertad y contar con el apoyo de otros como nosotros.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía y realmente le gustaba escuchar esos halagos, pero seguía estando muy ocupada.

—No seas zalamero y espérame en el jardín. Me queda algo más de media hora.

Lucas bufó.

—Eres tan testaruda como siempre.

Y dicho eso, la dejó sola. Lis sonrió y siguió vigilando su poción. Lucas podía decir misa porque ella pensaba encontrar la cura definitiva de la licantropía. Como que se llamaba Lis Flores de la Fuente. Vaya que sí.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
